zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Afternoon in Bunnyburrow
It was a sunny afternoon at a small, peaceful rural village outside Zootopia. That place was none other than Bunnyburrow, named after it´s famously huge rabbit population. Even though it wasn´t technically part of the city, many of its denizens visited Zootopia occasionally, and the town was a popular spot for trading too. Besides rabbits, Bunnyburrow was also a home of many pigs, sheep and even foxes. One of them was even strolling at the town during the afternoon with someone truly special to her. They were of course Judy and Nick, ZPD´s very first police officer and her best friend, who had eventually become her lover. After knowing each other for almost two years, the two were now engaged, and ready to get married soon. Nick hadn´t visited Bunnyburrow too often previously. He had met Judy´s parents though, and got along well with them, especially since they weren´t prejudiced against foxes anymore, and he had befriended Gideon Grey too. However, this was the first time he would see the bustling center of his future wife´s hometown. The fox and the rabbit walked hand in hand amidst all the mammals at the town square. Nick wore her usual green attire, while Judy had her pink country shirt and jeans on, complete with the hat. He had always liked seeing that look on Judy. “Feels like a breath of fresh air after so many days in the city”, Nick admired the rural scenery around him. Even though Carrot Days Festival wasn´t taking place there, the town was still full of activity. “I know this place as well as my own pockets”, Judy smiled. The street they were walking at had many familiar places to her, from the hardware store to the old bookshop where Judy often bought her books. The marketplace also sold all of the best crops in the town: blueberries, carrots, kale, apples, eggplant, cucumber, scallions, potatoes and champignons. Her family sold several of their produce there too, and she sometimes helped them out while selling. “Somehow, I already feel like at home here”, Nick noticed how no bunny gave him a hostile look there. He could see that the times of fox prejudice were coming to an end. The whole Hopps family already treated him like a close friend: Cotton always loved playing with her Uncle Nick, and even Judy´s grandfather thought Nick was good for a fox. “Well, you know what they say, home is where the heart is”, Judy smiled at the fox. She was happy and proud to have Nick as her loved one. While many rabbits chose to marry those they could procreate the most with, she had chosen to be engaged to him out of love. He had earned it after all the care, support and sacrifices Nick had made for the most important mammal in his life. The two waved merrily to all the happy faces that Judy knew and said hello to them. They had heard of her relationship with the fox, and respected her choice too. Some of the younger mammals also respected the two as heroes and role models. “I used to always buy my clothes at that shop over there. And by that riverbank is where I practiced swimming for the academy”, Judy showed the places there. She still did enjoy swimming even after the academy though. “It sure shows, considering how great of a swimmer you are. Not to mention you look hot in your swimsuits”, Nick chuckled, causing Judy to blush and smirk. Nick and Judy stopped by Gideon´s stand on the marketplace, chatting with the baker fox a bit and buying two cupcakes that they munched on during their walk. As much as he liked their taste, Nick still preferred those baked by Judy though. “Good food, warm feather, nice people, lovely scenery…I love your hometown so much”, he smiled while handing a flower to her that he bought from a stand next to Gideon´s place. To him, it didn´t seem like a bad choice for him and Judy to move into after they got married. Especially since there would be a short car or train ride to work or to the entertainment districts of Zootopia. “Thanks. Like Zootopia, I love this place even with its faults”, Judy moved closer to Nick during their walk. At the middle of the town was a nice-looking fountain shaped like a beautiful female rabbit, with several flower benches surrounding the fountain. It was easily the loveliest looking place in this rural town. “That place is where the lovers of the town often hang out”, Judy reminded, which made Nick smile. “Therefore it´s just the right spot for us”, he nodded as the two sat down there by the fountain. Sitting on Nick´s lap, Judy gazed at the cloudless, sunny sky. It was the kind of afternoon she loved to spend in her hometown. “Looks like I did eventually find someone who I could stroll with under the sun of this town”, she said while clasping the flower Nick had given her. The fox nodded, holding her already ringed paw. To him, she was everything. A heroine, a true friend and his one true love. Nick knew in his heart that there was no relationship as healthy and affectionate as the romance between him and the doe. “You´re the best thing that has ever come from this town. The world would be a much bleaker place without Judith Laverne Hopps”, he said, looking into her eyes and lifting her hat a bit. “Thanks…but I´m not going to be a Hopps soon anymore. You can already call me Judy Wilde if you like”, the rabbit hugged him. Nick gave her a content smile, with his muzzle moving closer to her. “I love you, my honey bunny”, he closed his eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. With her eyes closed too, Judy let the wonderful feeling sink in as she got the kiss from the fox. No matter how big or small the occasion, it always warmed her on the inside whenever Nick did that to her. Suddenly, several young rabbit children noticed the famous duo and went to ask for autographs. “Luckily I´m always prepared for this”, Judy laughed, pulling out her carrot pen that Nick and her could use. Being someone who was already good with children, moments like this were always fun to have. The little ones were delighted when she greeted them and handed the autographs. Many young female rabbits wanted to be like Judy, and many young male rabbits had a bit of a crush on her too. Considering her actions and personality, it was easy to see why this little town adored her so much. “Thanks, Judy! You´re so awesome!” a little boy rabbit said. “I can´t wait to see her and Nick´s wedding”, his big sister added as they left. The heroine herself couldn´t wait for it either. The love between her and Nick was so strong and genuine that it deserved to be seen by all her friends in both Bunnyburrow and Zootopia. After the children had left, it was time for Nick and Judy to head back home. Together, the two walked joyfully away from the town back to the parking lot where their car awaited. They were planning to have yet another pleasant night at their little apartment together, with watching movies and cuddling on the bed. “Life with you seems to be getting better every day”, Judy said as Nick carried her. This wouldn´t be the last time they´d visit the center of Bunnyburrow together, that was for sure. The town felt like a second home to Nick too already. But in reality, his true home was in the heart of his beloved rabbit, who´d be his wife soon. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories